narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Harumaya
Crystal Armor, Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit, Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall, Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave, Crystal Release: Crystal Mirror Technique Crystal Release: Crystal Needles, Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison, Crystal Release: Crystal Storm Technique, Crystal Release: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns, Crystal Release: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique, Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance, Crystal Release: String of Glory, Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, Crystal Release: The God's Crossings Technique, Jade Crystal Clone Technique, Senbonzakura Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Mud Spore (2 Gates) Front Lotus Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind, Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Threads, Clone Technique, Great Spiraling Ring, Pressure Points of Harm and Death, Sensing Technique, Slashing Bandages, Spiraling Ring, Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique Mind Body Disturbance, Mind Body Switch, Mind Body Transmission Technique, Mind Clone Switch Technique, Mind Disturbance Dance Performance, Sensing Transmission Sublimation Technique, Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count, Wind Release: Sword of the Wind Count, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique |tools= Rune Blade }} Harumaya (マヤ, Maya) is a Chūnin kunoichi originally of Sunagakure. She is most likely known for her use of the Sublimation Technique or her Crystal Release. She was once the Aka Sasori. She is currently captured by Saiteki Misumi and is being rehabilitated by her in Kirigakure. Personality Maya is very polite and always kind. She is very respectful to everyone. She has a tendency to be too trusting and that nature has gotten her burned before. Still, she believes in the inherent good nature of people. She can be quite energetic and bubbly. She also can be rather stubborn, especially when she knows she is right or feels she is more correct in the situation. She can also be a bit of hothead. Some say she can be rather clever but she doesn't believe that. Others have said she is shrewd and manipulative but that just served to hurt her feelings. Appearance 'Current' Maya has straw blonde hair that falls to her lower back that hides a seal behind her left ear. She wears her headband as a way to secure her hair. She has bright, kiwi green eyes. She has freckles that pepper her nose and cheeks. She stands at 5'6" and weighs in at 130 lbs. Her attire consists of a red with yellow stripes, open half-kimono, with laced sleeves and exposed shoulders. Underneath, she wears a black crop top with spaghetti straps. She wears brown wrap pants. Underneath, she wears high-waist fishnet shorts. She wears shinobi sandals that secure around her ankles. She wears a choker around her neck to hide another seal. She wears black gloves that hide the bandages underneath them. 'Former' Maya was more youthful with shorter hair and freckled cheekbones. She wore a black romper with fishnet leggings, black long gloves, black boots, and a gray cape. 'Corrupted' When corrupted by Serean, she was adorned entirely in black bandages completed with a black hood, mask, cape, and shoes. Companion Maya once possessed a separate entity of herself, named Rikkimaru. Rikkimaru was once a manifestation of her yang chakra created when Kayenta Moenkopi saved Maya's life. By Serean's corrupt power, Rikki and Maya were once again joined into one being. An act that actually saved the girl's life and has allowed her to explore her full potential once more. Abilities Maya is a long range fighter. She uses everything in her employ to keep her opponents at bay and subdue them from afar. She loves her kekkei genkai and utilizes its jutsu quite frequently. She can physically step into her crystals, causing her reflection to appear on its many surfaces. This allows her for a quick transport between techniques and she can even escape through shards of the crystal should it be shattered. She can even link her mirrors into a different dimension to allow for quick, long-distant travels by moving through her mirrors. Her chakra is pink in nature and her crystals resonates the same color. She is a decent short-mid range sensor. She was never good at genjutsu so she avoids it. Background Maya was born in Otogakure after her mother emigrated from Sunagakure to be with Maya's father in the Hidden Sound Village. She had one older brother. Things went relatively well during her toddler years. Around the age of five, her kekkei genkai blossomed. Her father, being a master of that particular art, began to home-school the girl during his free time. All went well until two years later when her father was involved with the chakra virus incident. Her father had stolen sensitive information on the biological weapon and was now being pursued by multiple parties for the information. It was during their flight to Sunagakure that Maya's older brother fell ill. He passed away when they reached Amegakure, hence why she hates rain. After the funeral, they continued their flight but it was on the borders of Land of Rain and Land of Wind that an Otogakure ANBU force intercepted their travels. Maya's father sacrificed himself so her mother and herself could continue in their endeavor to the village. They managed to make it to the outskirts of the gates before the remaining Otogakure forces caught up with them. Maya's mother, being a member of the Yamanaka Clan and therefore a natural resident of the Hidden Sand Village, fought valiantly against their aggressors but was beaten soundly. Fortunately for the small family, a patrolling Sunagakure ANBU squad lead by a young Kayenta Moenkopi, intervened in the attack. Taking note of Maya's mother's status with the village, the Sand forces swiftly dealt with the intruders. After dealing with that encounter, Maya's mother fell ill to the virus and was promptly taken to the hospital to be dealt treatment. Although they weren't able to eliminate the virus, the medics were able to suppress the effects of it for a few more years. Kayenta helped Maya and her mother settle into the village and spent many a day with them. During this time, she was able to determine that the virus attached to one's yang chakra. Combining this new information with the knowledge she now possessed, Maya's mother vowed to cure Maya at any cost. A year into living in Sunagakure, Maya's mother finally came up with a rudimentary procedure to heal Maya. Maya's mother was successful in separating Maya's chakras but she was unable to take in the chakra due to her weakened state. Instead, she was forced to seal the chakra within their pet weasel. Unfortunately, due to an unknown side effect, Maya's psyche and soul also were separated during the procedure. This is how Rikkimaru was born. Soon after the procedure and everyone had recovered, Maya was allowed to enroll in the Sunagakure Ninja Academy. For the next four years, she became an astute student in the academy. She discovered her affinity for the wind nature transformation. She also became highly skilled in tessenjutsu. Unfortunately, during this time, her mother passed away. The silver lining in this fate was Kayenta adopting Maya has one of her own. Under Kayenta's tutelage, Maya was able to graduate the academy at the age of 12 and the top of her class. She was finally able to start giving back to the village that have given her new life. She became a Genin for Sunagakure and for the next two years, she underwent several missions. During the time she wasn't on missions, she spent them with her new mother figure. She was able to awaken her second elemental affinity to fire nature chakra. Then, at the age of 14, she participated in the Chūnin Exams. She surprised many by making it to the final round. However, she was unable to secure the victory. Despite her lost, the village deemed her as a shinobi of importance for her crystal jutsu and her newly developed Sublimation Technique had been finally revealed. They promoted her to the Chūnin rank. And for a whole year, she was able to celebrate her new position. People began to recognize her and know her by name not only for her looks but for her abilities. She also developed a tendency for earth nature chakra. On her 15th birthday, she fell ill and took fever. The virus that slept in her blood finally awoke and attacked her viciously. Had it not been for Kayenta's involvement, Maya's story would have ended here as well. Kayenta had been the one to crack the code on curing the virus but it was still in its testing phase on small animals before going to human trials. But, Maya needed the treatment swiftly or she would die. Thus, Kayenta had taken her from the village and to the abandoned ruins to administer the treatment. But, with this dangerous procedure, it could have affected Maya's soul as well. It was for this very reason that Kayenta pulled out Maya's consciousness and implanted it into a trial clone's body. During this transition, Rikkimaru's body was destroyed and his psyche was drawn back into Maya's soul. The procedure was ultimately a success though Maya's main body would need many months of recovery. Rather than making Maya suffer while residing in a stasis tube, Kayenta left Maya in the trial clone body and together they returned to Sunagakure. What Kayenta hadn't accounted for was the evil in this world. It was during a festival where Maya's descent into darkness would begin. A chance meeting with a man of red that reeked of death would change her next year of life. The legend himself, Bocchiere, took interest in Maya's abilities and began to promise her more power. Because of her naturally trusting nature, she believed in the man's promises. Instead, she was manipulated into a procedure where she became his sleeper agent with a curse seal placed directly on this body's heart. And for the rest of the year, she went missing in action as she was forced to do his bidding. The Story Thus Far 'Konoha' Maya's journeys caused her to end up at the Gates of Konohagakure. During her unknown travels, she had fabricated an entirely different back-story and her appearance had drastically changed during that time. It did not take long for her to infiltrate their ranks and soon she found herself in a relative high position of power, Head Jōnin. She befriended at least two of the ranked officials in the clan, Darkshinobi and Genesis Uzumaki. During a slight astral projection, she recruited a man of purple into Konohagakure's ranks, Jaevon. Jaevon and herself grew a strong connection and friendship. In her mind, she thought of it as a relationship, especially with the teasing that the Leaf gave them. But, somewhere in an unknown land, Bocchiere activated her seal once more. She fell ill as the seal ravaged her body as she attempted to fight against it. Her body, choosing to fight against her soul, began to degrade itself as the clone's trial time was also expiring. This lead to the incorrect assumption she had brought a biological agent to destroy Konohagakure. Either way, when her memories of her previous life began to bombard her mind, Maya sought out the only person who loved her unconditionally and had always held her best interests, Kayenta Moenkopi. But, during this flight, she was charged with treason and this body was executed for treason. What Konohagakure didn't know that now her soul was free, instead of ascending to the Pure Land, Maya's soul was pulled to her real body in the hidden chambers. Maya broke out of the stasis chamber but immediately collapsed due to the immense strain of her body integrating once more with soul. She currently lies in sleep as her body recovers. 'Awakening' After some time of rest, Maya finally awoke within her original body. She was clad in a simple and plain gray sweat suit, two sizes too large. Eventually, hunger and curiosity compelled her to examine the room in which she laid. Rikkimaru sniffed out the food and they settled into a feast for a spell before being interrupted by a black sand entity. They exchanged words but ultimately they were allowed to stay. Rikki, suspecting foul play, followed the entity until he found the source as being the temple guardian, Warren. They spoke while Maya napped with the food supply. Rikki, finally feeling secure in their position, returned to the sleeping girl. Maya still battled the memories that were lost in the miasma in her new form and was prompted startled awake by a realization. This in turn caused attention from one of Warren's clones. Maya practically begged to be returned to Sunagakure and in exchange for a crystal and a demonstration of her Sublimation Technique, Warren transported her back to the village. 'Home At Last' After Rikkimaru and Maya arrived at the village, they were almost instantly set up by some corrupted villagers and shinobi. She actually saw her dearest friend, Jaevon, but he was being taken by an unknown, bald man. Before she could run to him, the estranged crowd closed in on her. She found respite and rescue in a yet named shinobi. She went with him on his platform of sand towards the gates. Soon, they were ambushed by wind bullets sent by the corrupted villagers. Maya utilized her Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Mirror to protect their back while the unnamed shinobi utilized his kekkai genkei to protect their sides. Before they could reach the walls, Maya felt a very familiar and loved presence nearby. It was none other than Lady Kayenta Moenkopi! After receiving chakra from her aptly dubbed savior, Maya abandoned the sanctuary of their protected lift and melded with the wind to instantaneous reach her last loved one. She used her Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit to erupt a protective barrier around herself, Lady Kay, and black chakra wielding individual. Unfortunately, the second individual did not pay heed to her actions and caused a tremondous whirlwind to shatter the already weakened barrier by the corruption. The result was her being knocked unconscious and suffering a minor head wound. She was rescued by an unknown shinobi at this time. 'Jaevon's Rescue' After awakening in the hospital and being healed, Maya desired to return to her old apartment and set out for her unconscious friend. Comically, she stumbled into the wrong room. It was none other than the recovery room for the current Kazekage, Chusaki Takaharu. He bequeathed upon her a mission bearing the seal of a scorpion. She accepted the mission with earnest but still decided she needed to resuce Jaevon from his captor. As luck would have it, Lady Kay's clone ran into Maya at her old apartment. It was there she was informed that Jaevon had already been rescued but Lady Kay required Maya's assistance in another matter that did pertain to the purple man. Maya accepted and immediately set out for the Lady's home after readying herself in proper attire. Upon arriving to the Nidaime's abode, she was escorted to her medical laboratory. After a brief explanation of the plan, Maya, Rikkimaru, and Lady Kay entered into the Dream World. In there, the three jumped from memory to memory until they were able to pull Jaevon's consciousness back into this body. She then awoke to find Jaevon in a frantic state as Lady Kay had told him of his son's disappearance. Maya felt isolated and unwanted as both set off immediately to find the boy. Rikkimaru exhibited some tough love and Maya gained the determination to gain power of her own accord, not to rely on another, and underwent the mission given to her by the Kazekage. 'Sasori Test' After the events in Lady Kay's lab, Maya decided to take the mission bearing the seal of a scorpion given by the Kazekage. This specific mission detail was to vanquish a Giant Scorpion without using any chakra. The idea of the mission daunted her as she relied heavily upon long-range ninjutsu. Still, she was determined to finish the mission within the parameters. She prepped for the fight by bringing along timed tags and creating Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken before entering the area. She did not have to wait long for her foe to make its appearance. The scorpion fought valiantly but she was able to overcome it. Soon after finishing the fight, she was met by one of the Kazekage's hares. The hare beckoned for the blond to follow and she obliged. She was led to a secret cave and was met by Chusaki Takaharu. From there, she underwent the second part of the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori test and she succeeded in completing it. She became the new Aka Sasori. 'Sasori Meeting' Maya was summoned via her new seal to the secret HQ of the Sasori. Here she met with the rest of the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori and the Kazekage. They introduced one another with brief explanations of their abilities and then proceeded with the meeting. The Kazekage got out two missions. Maya accepted the mission that Yomi and Ignis "Silver" Moonfire had volunteered for. After the members chose and accepted their missions, the meeting was dismissed and the shinobi went their separate ways to prepare. 'Sasori Mission' The following morning, she awoke late and swiftly prepared herself for the travels that were sure to ensue. She jumped onto a Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken that she used as a platform and glided to the gates. There, she was met with a large gathering of shinobi but those she recognized were Kayenta Moenkopi, Yomi, Warren, and Jaevon. Once the group had gathered, Yomi summoned a giant bluebird for travels and off they went. During this mission, Maya was corrupted by Serean's influence and she vanished from the party. 'Serean's Influence' While under Serean's corruption, Maya gained immense power but it corroded her soul. She became a cruel instrument of death that he utilized. His dark knowledge gave her insight to some of her latent abilities and untapped potential that she could wield, but she was a prisoner in her mind. She could only watch as Serean used her body to fuel his rampage. One such occasion put her in direct conflict with Kirigakure and Konohagakure. She ensued battle to protect Serean's Titan but ultimately succumbed to the combined might of Nathan, Genesis Uzumaki, Hagoromo Gitsune, and Saiteki Misumi. One final assault by Serean nearly cost Maya her life as she opened up two tenketsu to give her immense power but draining her ability her be of use to the apparition. His final act of with her body, whether it be mercy or a cruel act of torture, he combined Maya and Rikkimaru back into one entity. Instead of killing the girl like Gitsune wanted, Misumi took her captive utilizing the King of Hell in attempt to gain all the intel Maya would have on Serean. 'Captive to Kirigakure' Saiteki Misumi eventually released Maya from the confines of the King of Hell within the confines of her laboratory. Upon awakening, Maya realized that she was whole once more, felt incredibly more powerful because of this merger, and that she had grown into her actual age in appearance. She was also insanely angry with how things have progressed in life. Eventually, Misumi showed in the room and offered Maya a second chance of life with a few stipulations. Despite these conditions, Maya has chosen to accept this chance at a second life. Goals *Learn Sage Mode. *Learn Poison Release. *Learn Dust Release. Trivia *Harumaya's name means "Truth and Everlasting". *Maya loves nymphaeaceae (water lilies). *Maya prefers eating healthy. **Has a strong weakness to Sunagakure's Sand Dumplings and a cup of green tea. **Hates most things excessively greasy. *Maya likes collecting various gems. *Maya hates heavy rain. *Maya has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Picture was commissioned by User:HavynTao from the artist msDarkLight. Category:Female